The present invention relates to fluid transport, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for detecting whether or not there is multiple phase flow in a fluid-containing conduit such as a pipe or pipeline.
While much technology has developed relating to monitoring the flow of fluids within a pipeline, such as, for example, detecting the velocity of the fluid by Doppler shift techniques, it is still very difficult in many circumstances to determine whether or not the fluid is in a single phase or multi-phase condition.
Simply being able to detect whether or not there is multi-phase flow in a pipe can be very important. For example, in trying to diagnose delivery problems in a section of petroleum pipeline, the wrong diagnosis can be very expensive. In a mile long section of pipe, for example, the symptoms could be equally attributable to a restriction somewhere in the pipe or to two phase flow. If a restriction is implicated, flow in the pipe would have to be interrupted so that a positive determination could be made if a restriction was present, and so that the pipe could be cleaned. This can be quite expensive. Also, if compounds having potential environmental implications are involved, such a procedure can be difficult due to EPA regulations.
On the other hand, if the problem is due to multi-phase flow, such as gas evolving irom a liquid when the fluid should be transported in a purely liquid state, then the solution will be entirely different. For example, it may involve nothing more than overhauling the pump(s) involved or taking other steps to increase the pressure in the system su:ficiently to suppress the gaseous phase and thus eliminate the two phase flow.
A need therefore remains for a new and improved method and apparatus for detecting multiple phase flow in a fluid-containing conduit. Preferably such an improvement will be uncomplicated, highly effective, versatile, readily applicable to most fluid conducting lines, and capable of being implemented with little modification of already widely available equipment.